laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton and the Unwound Future
Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (レイトン教授と最後の時間旅行, Reiton-kyōju to Saigo no Jikan Ryokō ) or Professor Layton and the Lost Future in Europe, is the third game in the Professor Layton series by Level-5. It will be the final game in the original Layton trilogy. It will be followed up by a 4th game that marks the beginning of a prequel trilogy. Plot The Intro The game starts with Professor Layton and his apprentice Luke on a bus, chatting about a letter that Layton had received recently. It says: Professor, I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament. You see, the London we know and love has been thrown into absolute chaos. To complicate matters, the calamity I speak of does not take place in your time. This may be difficult to believe, but I am writing to you from 10 years in the future. I know this is a lot to take in, but I'll explain it all soon. For now, I ask that you head to the clock shop on Midland Road in Baldwin. I look forward to seeing you again. Your student, Luke Triton Layton seems to believe that this was connected to an event that happened the week before. The event in question is the display of a time machine that scientist, Dr. Stahngun is going to display. Stahngun convinces Prime Minister Bill Hawks to take part in the demonstration. Hawks then steps into the time machine which, upon starting up, explodes. All of the scientists involved, Stahngun, and Hawks all vanish without a trace. Professor Layton and Luke head to a Clock Shop as directed by the letter that they had received. When they make their way to the back room of the Shop, they find an enormous clock. Cogg, the shop owner, then activates the clock, causing the floor to shake heavily for some reason. When the Professor and Luke run outside, they cannot believe their eyes. Into the Future They explore the town, trying to find answers and wondering if they could possibly really be in a future London. Not too late after they arrive, they meet up with a postman by the name of Shipley who delivers another letter from future Luke. The letter essentially voices that future Luke knows that Layton is skeptical of this future London, and gives Layton directions to a hospital where he can find proof of the fact that he has indeed traveled to the future. Upon arriving at the Hospital, Layton and Luke are greeted by an aged Dr. Schrader who tells Layton that there have been some fishy rumors about him lately, and that he doesn't believe any of them. He also gives Layton the keys to the now old and broken Laytonmobile. Layton and Luke depart the hospital, and are given instructions to meet future Luke at the Guilded 7 Casino. They continue exploring, and discover that London has fallen under the rule of a crime syndicate called The Family. Many people also seem to be afraid of Layton's large top hat, and Layton can't get the answer as to why. On their way to the casino, Layton passes by what seems a familiar face. A woman passes by who looks just like Claire,a girlfriend he had in college. A small cutscene is shown with Layton giving this woman a pocketwatch while having dinner and chatting about if Layton would get his job as a professor. When they finally get to the Guilded 7 Casino, they're met by future Luke who challenges Layton to a puzzle duel to prove his identity. Future Luke explains that this is necessary because many people have been going around town posing themselves as the Professor. After proving his identity, future Luke explains to Layton how the town is under The Family's thumb, and how the leader of The Family is an evil, future Professor Layton. People around town call him "The Devil in the Top Hat." Upon attempting to leave the casino, Layton is spotted by a high-ranking member of The Family named Bostro, and mistakenly identified as the evil future Layton. Bostro thinks that Layton's dressing up like his boss is fishy, and commands several Family Goons to open fire upon Layton, Luke, and future Luke. Layton and future Luke manage to construct a slot machine gun out of broken slot machine parts, debilitate their attackers and manage to escape. Layton says that he has some suspicions, and would like to talk to Inspector Chelmey. Future Luke says that it's possible for Layton to travel back to the present and talk to Chelmey about it, so they head back to the Clock Shop. Future Luke says that he'll meet up with Layton and Luke after they get back, and Layton and Luke head back to present-day London. Visiting the Present Before going to visit Chelmey, Layton says that he'd like to visit his office at Gressenheller University. After arriving, they discover that Flora has been waiting for Layton in his office. Flora is upset that Layton and Luke went off without her and left her alone again. As she goes off to prepare some tea and cucumber sandwitches for the three of them, Layton decides that with The Family and all the uncertainties surrounding this case, it'd be best to leave her behind, so he finds the book that he needs and rushes out the door with Luke before Flora returns. With the information Layton needs, he heads to Scotland Yard, where he talks with Inspector Chelmey about the events that occured during the explosion of the original time machine. Layton explains that he thinks that this event and the explosion from ten years ago are connected somehow. Layton asks for access to the files from the incident ten years ago so he can verify a hunch. Chelmey gives him access to the files, and after reading it, Layton says that he's got all that he needed. He then tells Chelmey that he believes that Bill Hawks is being held captive in the future. Chelmey is baffled, but Layton doesn't have time to explain the entire situation as Cogg is waiting for him to come back to the Clock Shop so he can head back to the future. Layton and Luke leave Scotland Yard and head back towards the Clock Shop.Layton and Luke enter the clock shop and prepare to head back to the future, Chelmey and Barton crash in and demand an explanation from Layton. Flora seems to have tailed the group as well as she comes storming in the shop, angered that Layton and Luke left her alone again. Layton asks Cogg if he can remove them all from the shop before returning to the future, but Cogg says "The more, the merrier!" and activates the clock, throwing everyone into future London. Back to the Future The police (Chelmey and Barton) decides to conduct their own investigation, so Layton, Luke, Flora, and Future Luke continue with what they had planned. They head to Chinatown Tower to confront the Future Layton (and in the process before they enter the Tower,Layton goes off for a minute and returns) and find out it is actually Dr. Stahngun who is better known as Dimitri Allen. It turns out Dimitri has taken Bill Hawk hostage. Some bars emerge from the ground and imprison everyone in a cage. Layton suddenly removes his hat to reveal Don Paolo. The real Layton appears outside of the cage. Dimitri said when he was young, his time machine blew up his home and Claire was found in the wreckage, dead, while Bill Hawk (working with her at the time) remained relatively unharmed. Dimitri was devastated by the death, as he seems to have strong feelings for her as well. He then escapes with Bill Hawk while Layton is busy opening the cage. Soon after, Layton finds out that Dimitri has another base on the other side of the Thames. To their surprise, they meet the mysterious woman, who reveals herself to be Celeste, the younger sister of Claire. The Family forces them to leave, so they head to the Thames Arms to talk with her. After a lot of talking, the full story is revealed: The Future London is fake and the time machine is actually a giant elevator. Future Luke, who is actually named Clive used the scientists to work on an enormous weapon behind Dimitri's back. With his identity revealed, Clive kidnaps Flora and goes to the Lighthouse of the Thames. Suddenly, an enormous robot emerges from below the ground. The Mobile Fortress The massive fortress begins crushing the "future" London. Professor Layton, Luke, and Celeste get into the Laytonmobile, which was repaired and slightly modified by Don Paolo, and manage to enter the fortress. They save Flora and go to the Surveillance Room to stop Clive. The latter escapes however and uses various chains to pull the whole structure up to the real London, where it starts to attack. In order to stop the machine, Layton and friends head to the Generator room. Here, they save Bill Hawk and manage to reverse the energy flow of the machine. This causes the entire Fortress to start collapsing. Clive gets hit by a breaking pipe while escaping and falls unconcious. Meanwhile, Layton, Luke, Flora, Celeste, and Bill Hawk, fall from the sky in the Laytonmobile. Layton remembers what Don Paolo said, and presses a button that Don Paolo added which "would get them out of trouble" and the upside-down Laytonmobile turns into a plane (when the roof of the Laytonmobile retracted, because he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, Bill Hawks nearly fell out, but Flora and Celeste pulled him back in) Celeste pleads to Layton to let her save Clive, who is still unconscious. Layton flies to the Fortress and Celeste leaps out. Layton lands safely on the ground and gets everybody out, and goes back to the crumbling robot which is about to explode. He grabs ahold of Celeste and Clive and lands safely on the ground. The Truth Revealed It is revealed that Clive's parents were killed in the time machine explosion aftermath, as they lived in an apartment next door, and Layton stopped him from going into the burning building to rescue his parents. Clive thanks Layton for saving his live a second time. He is then arrested by Chelmey. Dimitri then talks with Layton about the recents events and tells him he missed one crucial detail: it turns out that Claire does not have any sisters (as confirmed by Chelmey) and that Celeste is actually Claire herself. The time machine appears to have actually worked for a split-second by sending Claire 10 years into the future (the present) as it exploded. Dimitri had been working in Future London, trying to rebuild the time machine so he could go back and save her. Claire tells Layton that she has to go back to her own time to die, as the time machine is very unstable. Layton refuses to let her go, but she says that 'he must be strong, as that is what a gentleman does', kisses him, and walks off down an alley. Luke runs to follow her, but she had dissapeared. Layton turns away from Luke and takes his hat off and stares at the sky, weeping about losing Claire once again. In the end, we see Luke, who is about to board a ship with his parents. As he says goodbye to Layton, he starts crying. Layton tells him that "a gentleman doesn't make a scene in public." Luke shouts that he is not a gentleman yet, and wails in Layton's arms. Layton is then seen watching the ship at the horizon. Some time later (several months), Layton receives a letter from Luke telling him about a new mystery. It is unknown if this will become a new adventure yet. Images Image:3_Professor_layton.jpg|European box art de:Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Category:Games